Suspiro:
by Si.Bemol
Summary: 'We? There are no we in this haunted world. He is a charming man, one with the looks of someone successful and easy-going. She is a wanted girl, not because of her charm but alas because of her blood.' Au - A short one-shot


**A/N:** Asdf Alerted me for the fact that the summary did not explained that the story was AU. I've fixed that, I'm terribly sorry for any complication

* * *

><p><em>. : SuSpIrO : .<em>

* * *

><p>Maka squinted closer to the wall as the white haired man regarded her with droopy eyes. "Leave, and I don't need your pity." She added after noticing is change of expression. The man however, contradicted the blonde's demands and crouched next to her.<p>

There are times and places for a woman as young as her to let another person appreciate her appearance in such a close distance. The fact that it's two in the morning, the night is as dark as a bottomless pit and that the person now tracing her face with his forefinger is in truth a male, from all creatures in this world, does not do wonders for morale.

White hair and sharp, pointed teeth – could have fooled her. And it doesn't improve her judgement when she can mark out two stains of blood on a place where supposedly his eyes should have been. It's not that he is daunting, not even near of it. From her point of view he is quite… alluring.

For a lack of a better word, really.

His gaze is stern, soft to look at despite his appearance. When he's done caressing her features he holds a hand in front of her, a silent plea in which he reveals an intention. She refuses.

"It's not cool for a young lad to be found out in a place like this, alone." He eyes her from top to bottom. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eighteen for your information, old enough to keep other people out of my business."

The man smiles and pushes his hand further. "Fair enough, but won't you be so kind to accompany me?"

Dripping sounds echo in the dim alleyway while she ponders his proposal. The man doesn't trouble over her actions and acts calmly when she decides to cross her arms protectively. Her throat hurts from all the screaming, her mind has become numb from pain, but it would be a really bad day when she lets another male touch her. Not after the fear she saw today and definitely not after all the blood.

But he is patient, and very straight through the bush it seems. "They are dead, they won't hurt you anymore." He stretches both his hand this time. "Come with me. I can protect you; no one will ever hurt you again."

Courage once was a great part of her being, but she only cuddles herself away from his touch. "You lie so beautifully."

"Soul! Soul are you there? Did you found more bodies?" Someone shouts in the distance and the white haired man turns his eyes away from her. There is a sudden beam that blinds her with too much sudden lightness and her mind wanders.

_Lights aren't supposed to be this bright, why is it that there's so much light?_

_And why is the light only around her?_

_The room is pitch black, there's no one around that she can feel and she's had enough. "I want to leave! Let me leave, please! Please let me go…" Her pleas are unanswered, but that dreadful voice makes an appearance._

"_Tell me where the book is."_

"_I don't know where the book is!" A hand shots up from the dark and grabs her throat. Between choking sounds and the squeaks of the chair she's so tied up to, his voice returns._

"_You may not…" A face emerges from the dark pits of hell._

"…_but your father does."_

Her hands shot up to grab her ears with so much force that they feel red from sheer pressure. The force is as big as the one she's exerting with her eyelids, strong as steel and powerful enough to sustain the most mind-numbing of all punches. A voice makes its way to her ears again and even though the anger she feels is not directed to her, she cowardly pushes her back further into the brick wall, hoping that it can engulf her.

"Get the fuck ou'ta here Sammy. Clear the area and report my resolve to Sid, I want the 19th and 16th spotless by tomorrow morning." Rough and sturdy like stone; his voice was also soothing, calming her nerves but not easing her enough to open her eyes.

Steps and then silence again, the one called Sammy has run off to somewhere leaving her alone with the white haired male once more. She feels calloused fingers brushing her skin and even though she welcomes them, she shivers away.

Because really, what more can she do?

They're warm and nice on her flesh, kind enough to forget a few moments of her previous torture. But she is a smart girl, the smartest of her class, and she knows better than to forget previous experiences like passed waters.

The man sighs and cleans away the salty water from the corners of her eyes. She takes a good glance once she adjusts her sight with the dark and notes his black attire; his long dark-grey coat and his black suit poking from beneath.

Strange… Just like one of those private investigator that she likes so much to read about.

"What's your name?" Her head shots up, afraid of the aftermath of that question. He has the power of returning her to her father and mother, to her family, and that's what Maka would have done if she was the one nursing a sick teenager on a morning that still hasn't felt the warmness of the sun.

"In case you have second intentions with that question…" Her voice is a weak motor with need of oil. "…I live on my own." She doesn't know if he understands her words nor if her lack of explanation is enough for him to understand. It pains her that she has no one to go to, but she is okay with the solitude – it never pained her much.

"What a coincidence, I live alone too." He makes his mark and pushes her up to her feet despite her protests. The blond quietens herself after his statement and lets her body be carried away into strong arms. "I know what you mean, don't sweat it."

'_Don't sweat it'_ is too vague for her. Not enough for a comfort inside her damaged soul even – but she can see how it can grow into something bigger, _better_.

There's the _'don't'_, a negative, and then he speaks of _'sweat'_ implying that she doesn't need to work to mend this mess or do anything revolving around physical torture or exercise.

It would be so good if her life was like that sometimes. No worries, no trying to hide from the devils that haunt her very being because of past events, and she is sure that they have nothing to do with her. Relaxing on her couch, satiating herself with a cup of hot cocoa and reading a good novel while enjoying the bizarre lullabies that the wind offers whole-heartedly and asking for nothing in return…

It's a dream, but she wishes that someday it comes into reality.

"I am full of problems." She has the need to warn before the man does something he regrets. "My past is nothing more than a burden, a heavy one." Her forehead comes in contact with his neck and she begs for his warm to smother her just a little more before he drops her in panic. "Just so you know."

However, she feels the movement of his hips and the squeaking of his shoes as he takes her out of the dim alley. "Yeah, pasts are a pain. Oh well, what more can we do?"

We? There are no _we_ in this haunted world. He is a charming man, one with the looks of someone successful and easy-going. She is a wanted girl, not because of her charm but alas because of her blood. No one knows how to deal with such a character.

Yet, it feels strange when he speaks with that velvety voice of his. He is a strong guy, capable of scaring away the ones below him; the people he wants to intimidate are successfully kneeling over his might, even when he's not near them – just like that Sammy guy.

His name is Soul? It's strange, probably an alias or something equally interesting. There is a faint possibility that this man is a runaway of his past history, so she grabs that faint light emanating from his being and grasps it with no possible escape. After all, there isn't much she can walk on without falling deep underground, but if there is someone giving her an opportunity she's not going to let it fly away.

She will fight with her remaining forces and keep her head high, she will keep her dreams at an affordable height and strive for them to become true.

The man places her on a comfy seat, cover her shivers with his long coat and as if sensing her inner struggle and then speaks to her again in his delightful voice. "I _will _protect you."

And for now, she will believe.


End file.
